


【锤基】新阿斯加德的一段往事

by Noone_wuming



Series: 其他cp [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 没有肉的孕期





	【锤基】新阿斯加德的一段往事

“I'm here.”那个黑发精灵说道。  
之后的事情便有些失控。他们从未在这样一间狭小逼仄的太空舱里做过爱，而不远处就是他们臣民的居所。他们只是太需要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱好确定自己与爱人是真的从那场大战中活下来了。原定的加冕时间过了很久——因为没有计时器也不知道具体是多久——新阿斯加德的国王才姗姗来迟。  
他的那些优美如油画中人物的民众，自动为他分开一条路，指引着年轻的新王去到他的新王座。新王接受着众神的祝福，终于坐上那个错过良久的位子。  
“这是你的王座。”他的开国功臣们说道。围绕在国王身边的这些勇士，有可怖的绿巨人浩克，门神海姆达尔，女武神瓦尔基里等。  
王后这时才站到他身边，不带一丝对王位的垂涎，只是温柔地注视着王座上那人，与众人一起为他祝福加冕。  
索尔，雷霆之神，看着窗外的宇宙感慨万千。他激动地对众人宣布：新的阿斯加德文明将在这艘星舰上诞生！  
——摘自《新阿斯加德史：序章》

“所以，阿斯加德人就这样接受国王名义上的弟弟做他们的王后喽？”十六岁的辛蒂.斯塔克伸伸懒腰，打了个大哈欠。  
“你这是什么问题！我说过多少次了，分析历史事件一定要抓住重点！重点懂吗，你要知道出题老师想考什么！”年轻的史蒂芬.班纳博士恨铁不成钢地看着他名义上的表妹，颇为头痛地关掉书本的三维投影，“如果你有我一半勤奋，至少可以把这个该死的高中念完。”  
“啊偶，你说脏话了，”完全抓不住重点的斯塔克小姐开始了自己十分擅长的班纳阿姨模仿秀：“史蒂芬，不要说那个字，不然……你知道的。”  
“……我还是帮你把重点都标记出来吧，这次你再挂科，我可能真的会被男女混合双打……”  
“哈哈哈谢啦！我去画画~”辛蒂甜甜一笑，将个人终端收起来轻巧地走出房门。  
“唉……明明有世界上最有钱的老爸，却一点也没有继承家族企业的意思。”小班纳博士摇摇头，打开投影继续圈划着重点。  
其实，他也很惊讶于阿斯加德正史的直白程度。虽然这个年代，别说是同性恋，即使是跨物种的恋爱也被大家广泛接受，但正史写什么“酣畅淋漓的性爱”真的不会对未成年人产生错误的引导吗……  
小班纳博士的特长是，对任何不明白的问题进行发散思维，广泛收集资料研究，直到搞懂并有自己的见解为止。笑话，他的七个不同语种的语言学博士可不是白来的！他马上登入太阳系最大的图书馆——母星书城，首先用星际标准语检索关键词“新阿斯加德史”。经过数天的研究他还是没找到自己想要的答案，于是又试了地球汉语，古阿斯加德语，瓦肯语，克里语，克林贡语分别检索逐一查看，还是一无所获。由于作者不详，关于编纂这部书的信息更是少之又少。这可是前所未有的新鲜事！在一般人可能要崩溃的绝境下，史蒂芬.班纳继续苦思冥想了数个昼夜，其中某一个夜晚他看着绀色的天空，心中一个模糊的念头突然闪现，他颤抖着手指在检索栏用近乎绝迹的古老约顿海姆语搜索同样的关键字，结果只有一篇文档，但那稍微有些冗长的题目却让小班纳博士的神经兴奋无比——《记给自己及未知的后人——关于我和爱人重建阿斯岁月里的一些小事，和新史的编纂心得》。  
史蒂芬.班纳研究这部不及《新阿斯加德史》一章厚度的小书后的第四个月，出版了星际标准语版的译制注解版，世界轰动。以下为翻译后的全文。  
《记给自己，未知的后人——关于我和爱人重建阿斯岁月里的一些小事，和新史的编纂心得》  
前言  
决定写这部书没有别的原因，星舰文明太无趣了，无非围绕着船，燃料，物资展开。自从知道自己身世的那天起，从没想过会有怀念阿斯加德的一天——我是说，真正的阿斯加德（绝不承认这艘丑陋笨重的飞船是阿斯文明的载体，虽然它目前确实是的）。刚当上国王的他却显得很兴奋，安置人民，颁布命令，没有人比他做得更好了——当然如果是我来做一定不比他差。决定屈辱地成为王后也是因为此人，毕竟他已经是国王了，即使是最寒酸的国王也应有一位王后。承认爱他不是难事，难的是接受随之而来的麻烦，比如娇俏少女的白眼，过于操劳的夜生活和忍受他有时候蠢得令人发指的行为等等。但不得不承认，有爱人在身边，任何无聊的事也可以变得愉快。星舰文明开始第五天了，安置工作基本完成，物质生产也有条不紊地进行，在这之中有不少略有趣的小事，我也没有那么忙碌了，因此在今天拾起久违的纸笔打算写两本书，一本是记录我们统治的新文明的历史，往长了写，能做课本最好；一本就是这部自娱自乐的流水账，往短了写，毕竟不想累着。我用只有自己才懂的约顿海姆文书写，感到十分有趣，即使国王陛下在身旁也看不懂，我好骗他说这是本咒语书，自己在心里笑掉大牙。后世的子民啊，若你看得懂它，其实也可以当做咒语书来看，我为它编织了一个名为“索尔与洛基天长地久”的冗长咒语。  
新历元年1月5日，于清静的甲板一隅。  
1.  
由于我们世界的太阳消失了，新阿斯加德不得不姑且采用中庭计时法，将每天分做24份，每份再分60小份，每小份再分60极小份。虽然我不想这么说，但感谢来自地球的班纳博士，为我们这混乱的新王朝制作了第一块钟表，让时间变得有序。对了，正史里我不会这样写，地球计时法太愚蠢了，我不得不在一片漆黑（译者注：在远离任何星系的情况下，视界里的宇宙当然都是漆黑的，这里应当只是作者为赖床所找的借口。）的早上七点醒来以定时用餐，这太糟糕了，要知道按地球历算的话，我以前每天睡24小时，现在却只有十小时可睡！还包括为人民敬爱的国王陛下侍寝的时间！天哪，怪不得地球人生命如此短暂，我终于体会到了度日如年的含义，这样过下去，一天太漫长了。  
2.  
我们的建设活动有条不紊地进行。那个话很多的石头人是不错的劳力，不过做不了太精细的活。科研方面有班纳博士全力支持，感觉他确实不太想回地球。索尔和平民一起建造居所，接着走亲民的路线。而我，自旧阿斯加德有史以来最伟大的魔法师，责无旁贷地担起了室内设计的重任。虽然我爱这份工作，但我还是想说：这该死的飞船那么大，内部任何物品都属于“室内设计”的范畴！我已经领略过自家国王那俗不可耐的品味（在地球上穿牛仔裤和夹克衫），因此明白这事无法假手他人，只好开始了辛勤的劳动。那个蠢蛋居然说只是念念咒语有什么难，我气极反笑：请问没有审美何来设计？没有设计何来作品？你以为我念念咒语，那些金属块就会自己变成美妙的形状？  
我觉得自己总是生气不好，但是有时候就是控制不住怒火，最后当然是大吵一架各睡各的（译者注：综合史料来看，作者夫夫应当只是分睡床的两头，无性行为）。没办法，相处几千年了，我最在意的还是他的想法，他觉得我不认真做重建工作，我确实感到难过。  
补：现在是第二天中午十二点，刚刚睡醒。蠢蛋不蠢，学会哄人了，我居然觉得很受用，床上的界线莫名其妙就没了，借口躺一天。  
3.  
粗粗算来，距离开始写书那日已过了一个地球年。很久没有动笔，不是不愿写，是不能写。万万想不到，我们的新王朝才建立十个地球日的时间，就遭遇了我所遇见过的最强大的敌人——泰坦人灭霸。前有死神海拉不费吹灰之力捏碎雷神之锤，后有灭霸一手制住雷神之躯。为着我爱人及所有平民的安危，我以空间宝石为筹码交换。可那心比黑暗世界所有黑暗生物加起来都黑的泰坦人还是将我心爱的索尔轻轻一丢，丢到百千光年以外。我们是第一波遭遇泰坦的，随后就是地球，索尔最爱的外星球，彼时他却在银河另一端。战争持续了十个地球月，前三个月我发疯似得寻找爱人的踪迹，最终找到他时我发誓以后再也不对他说一个骗字。强大如他在宇宙中集结了一支正义之师，与地球的超能力者们结成同盟，共同对抗泰坦人的入侵。一开始双方势均力敌，直到泰坦人得到宇宙中最后一块能量宝石，我们兵败如山倒。而我知道其中有一颗是我亲手献到了他的手上，这是长久以来的噩梦来源。  
那是无法用语言或文字描述的战役，只有经历过它的人才能体会它的恐怖。我游荡过那么多常人难以想象的黑暗世界，却也没有见过这样惨烈的战场。整个宇宙都是战场，尸体不是堆成山，而是生命从这个星球消失，再从那个星球消失，无数可歌可泣的文明，弹指一挥间灰飞烟灭。对，我居然也会用到可歌可泣来形容别的文明，战争确实改变了许多事。而我与索尔，经历过两次生离死别，一次真正的死亡，若非联盟拥有能扭转乾坤之人，我也不可能将本书继续写下去。  
两个月后的今天，结束了无数因为我献上那块能量宝石而死去的亡灵对我梦境的折磨，我终于可以试着提一提过去那黑暗的十个月了。只是提起笔来却只记下这寥寥数语，余下的伤痛就让它们尘封在时间里吧。  
任何活着的人，都不会希望后代知道关于那场战争的任何事。  
我怀孕了。  
4.  
没有过此种情况，一个霜巨人和阿斯加德人的结合，孕育出了一个胚胎。无需医疗官的任何检测，第一个月我就感受到了他的存在，身体上出现的越来越无法忽视的妊娠反应也坐实了这件事。这可真是意外之喜，可是我的担忧却与日俱增。我不知道这个孩子会是怎样的怪物，是力大无穷的蓝巨人，还是一个畸形儿？到这时才发现，爱子之情是任何生物的天性，连我也如此。我只希望他不要与人们生得太过不同，被排挤就好。  
废墟之上开出了生命之花。这是战后的新生，一切都在向好的方向发展。  
5.  
索尔太过于小心翼翼了，不让我干活，此刻正干巴巴地靠在窗边发呆。拜托，我是那么脆弱的神吗？我决定找点乐子。  
战后大家的关系都变得“亲密”了不少——我去找地球上的女巫，她忙着与自己的人造人男友交流感情（译者注：此处应指猩红女巫旺达与幻视），还有个穿斗篷的男巫呢（译者注：此处指奇异博士），始终不信任我，算了。于是兜兜转转一圈还是回到自己房间。我想，反正闲着也是闲着，不如将弃置已久的史书编纂重新拾起，趁我还记得所有事，无论好的坏的。  
就这么干。  
6.  
新阿斯加德在建国第十天就暂时失去了他们的王，我作为公认的王位第一顺位继承人代理国王职务时，却一点也开心不起来。心心念念的还是生死未卜的索尔，原来我对他的在意早已超过对王位的渴望。  
咳，史书编写引起的回忆罢了。而今新阿斯加德人仅存不足百人，在无限战争中散落于宇宙各处，只有通过与其他人种通婚才可延续血脉，阿斯加德名存实亡。就连我的这个孩子，也非纯正的阿斯加德血统。幸存者们决定开放所有的住人星球，星际居民从此不分你我，任意两个人种都可以相爱。好消息，不是吗？虽然我还是不能想象要怎么抱着一堆石头睡觉。  
7.  
越来越强烈的妊娠反应让我不得不停下笔，抵御自己身体的排斥带来的痛苦。孩子三个月，我几乎吃不下任何东西，除了干呕就是头晕，总之没有任何地方是舒服的。从小我就知道霜巨人无论男女皆可生子，却想不到有这么难受，太痛苦了！  
8.  
找了能找到的所有史料，没有霜巨人与阿斯加德人结合的先例，或许这也是妊娠反应如此严重的原因。  
9.  
孕期五月，终于与爱人拜访了隐居在遥远银河系边缘的霜巨人先知。先知告诉我，我的孩子接受九界所有众神的祝福，亦言明生育此子将承受极大痛苦，不过我只听到前半句，不是怪胎就放心了——太明白被当做怪人排挤的滋味。至于痛苦：这个孩子带来的欢乐远大于痛苦。  
10.  
战后八个月，灾民安置基本完成，我们还是不得不住在丑陋的星舰上，在白天投身到各个星球的建设之中。谢天谢地，地球的“地基”还在，不然数亿地球人怎么安置真是个大问题。生态系统还在恢复中，目前索尔最爱做的就是为心爱的地球播种植物，我觉得有失身份，他却乐在其中。  
11.  
有点嫉妒肚子里的小家伙了。在所有人的关心和祝福下安心长大，甚至收到了平民的礼物——一双钩针婴儿袜子。艺术价值很高，不错的工艺品。已经不如前几个月那么难受，除了越来越涨的肚皮。不敢相信，自己这幅鬼样子居然莫名其妙地挑起了他的性致（想想也是，几个月没做过，这家伙早都憋坏了），那属于“此生绝对不想回忆也不想提起的性爱”top1。  
12.最近与农民索尔讨论了孩子的命名问题。我觉得用雄壮的巨狼芬里斯命名是个不错的主意，他却认为一定要起一个愚蠢的地球名字。我说如果是地球名字你要有姓，可是你没有，我也没有，地球也没有叫Thorson的。这个可怜的大块头真的动脑子想了几天，终于这天他兴奋地告诉我：我们姓柯克吧！这个姓不常见，至于孩子就起最普通的地球名字之一的詹姆斯。我……  
最后孩子决定叫做詹姆斯.T.柯克。不过，我只叫他芬里斯。  
13.孕期九月，身体产生了可怕的变化，胸部好像变大了！！！  
14.芬里斯降生，看到他的第一眼我就哭了：这个折磨了我十个月的臭小子长得跟他的傻爹一模一样，连一丝我的优雅高贵也没继承到！金发，蓝眼珠，眉眼也像……希望智力可千万不要遗传傻爹了，这见鬼的阿斯加德基因。  
15.  
喂奶的一天，没什么特别的，除了我已经面无表情地接受了自己居然会产乳的事实。  
16.  
还是喂奶的一天，辛苦，无聊……  
17.  
即使是得知怀孕的时候也没有怀疑过性别的我，现在对于我的性别充满疑问！为什么霜巨人会生，子，产，乳，啊！我不是女人！  
喂奶真是让人崩溃。后面不再记录，过了这该死的哺乳期再说。  
18.  
很久不见。我们总算搬出了令人窒息的太空舱，住到了地球上。我们向全宇宙广播召集流浪在外的阿斯加德人，希望将种族延续下去。小芬里斯会说话了，鉴于他才六个月大，这可有点快！因为担心智商也遗传傻爹的我完全放下心来。可惜他说的第一句话不是爹地或父亲，而是我爱你。  
永远不要在孩子面前重复太多次那几个字，永远不要。  
等着被甜甜的儿子叫爹地的我很是失望。  
19.  
育儿的日子美好又短暂，我很想记录下来，可时间太宝贵，一分一毫都舍不得从家人身上移开。转眼间已是十二个地球年，各个文明的科技汇集起来的星际文明，依托太阳系丰富的资源而发展迅速。遍及所有已知住人星球交通网最先铺设好，随后是三年的大建设，完善了基础设施，接着就是社会正常秩序，艺术，娱乐等的恢复。星际联邦取消了王位世袭制，为了实现人人平等这样的目标。不用被叫做王后真是可喜可贺。  
昨天星舰学院落成，与联邦荣誉代表索尔先生出席开幕式，并将儿子送到全封闭式附属中学，计划了好几年的隐居计划正式开始执行。正在前往我们很早买好的位于已知世界最边缘的绿色星球，这里清静无人，我们可以想怎么改造就怎么改造，跟爱人还有很长时间可以将这里变成我们的乐园。我知道人类共同体还有很长的路要走，不过我们已经尽力使它开了个好头，余下的世界，就让后代们去打造吧！  
到这里，对这本横跨历史的小书说再见。  
（全书完）

作为第一代联邦英雄的直系子孙，史蒂芬.班纳博士很好地遗传了祖先过人的智慧，译著常因极为精准又诙谐有趣的笔调位列畅销书排行榜前百名。因此此书出版首日在星网上的下载量就突破一亿。也无外乎民众好奇，开国元老的爱情生活，很容易勾起人们的好奇心，尤其在这部书里一改往日严肃伟岸的形象，伟人们好像都有些蠢，这种反差更加有趣。另外就是悬而未决的《新阿斯加德史》的作者揭晓，给史学界带来了极大轰动，史学家们也开始重新评估这位传奇人物的一生。  
联邦文娱新闻，星历1001年2月14日  
“很难想象，短短三年的新阿斯加德史，被这位文学素养惊人的王后写成了长达100万字的宏伟史诗。不过既然作者就是王后本人，那么我们也不难理解这部书里为何多为国王与王后相濡以沫的情景描写了。  
……  
出生于这样一个家庭的詹姆斯.T.柯克，在星历24年即成为史上最年轻的舰长，他和他的“企业号”为人类探索未知世界的生命作出了卓越贡献。另由于血亲的血统，柯克舰长至今健在，去年刚度过自己一千岁的生日。”

【彩蛋】  
“亲爱的，我不知道你写过这样有趣的东西。”索尔靠在柔软的沙发椅上，看着自己的终端笑了起来。  
“什么？”洛基有种不好的预感，他一把夺过丈夫的显示器，看到页面上大大的几个字：“传奇人物洛基——一个或许被低估的文学天才。”配图是自己写过的两本书，一本被用作高校历史学教材，另一本则是……  
“啊啊啊！我讨厌班纳家的人！！！”  
一声巨响。林中所有鸟儿惊慌地飞了起来，随后大宅里传出索尔先生的爽朗笑声。


End file.
